The New Girl Next Door
by KarenLouise
Summary: Edward Cullen lives with his daughter Mackenzie when a beautiful woman moves in next door. But will her Son, Dad and ex boyfriend approve. I suck at summaries. Rated M coz im expirimenting did i spell that right? ok so read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Here is a new story that I made but please for the love of god don't expect much. I'm not very good at writing so please tell me how to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.  
**

EPOV

* * *

I walked out into my back garden and watched my as daughter Mackenzie Elizabeth Cullen plays in the garden. Kenzie is beautiful. She has long curly bronze hair like me and she also has my eyes, thank God for that. Her Mother Tanya is a beautiful woman she's just never around. She Used Kenzie as a way to try and keep me there but when I found out she had no interest in ever being remotely close to good mother I had to leave and I didn't want a gold digging, unloving whore around MY four year old daughter.

Suddenly I heard angry yet beautiful voice screaming from over the hedge. I was guessing it was my new neighbour and from the sound of her voice I was guessing that this woman did NOT take shit from anybody.

"…… JAKE YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!" Upon hearing this Kenzie looks up from her place in the middle of our large garden with wide eyes.

"Daddy that woman said a very bold word" Kenzie says with a disapproving tone and expression on her face. She gets that from my mom Esme.

"………. FUCK YOU JAKE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU ALWAYS STICK YOUR UNWRAPED DICK IN IMPRGNABLE PLACES! UGH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Despite being upset with her foul language I have to say I was honestly a little turned on and I didn't even know what this woman looked like. Ugh!

She started speaking a little lower now but she was still loud. "Look Jake I honestly don't give a rat's ass about Leah's sexual needs, all I care about is that you come through for OUR son!" So she had a child with this 'Fucker'. There was a slight pause for this mysterious 'Jake'. "I'm sick of it Jake, really I am. Do you know how long Seth waited yesterday for YOU to come and pick him up and spend time with him. He was up at 6 am, Jake, 6AM!! And you didn't even have the decency to call and tell me you weren't going to come." He sounded a bit like Tanya. She always made promises she had no intentions to keep. I wonder if this guy is anything like her. "You know you make all these promises you never keep and I. AM. SICK. OF. IT!" the original angry was seeping back into her voice. And I was a little scared for this 'Jake' guy.

"He cried for hours when he found out you weren't coming and I hate when you hurt my little boy. So either you get your act together and stop putting that SLUT that ruined our relationship before your only child, or I'll have to try and get full custody of him because you're hurting her as if there's no tomorrow Jake and I will not have it." She paused for his answer again and sighed in anger at whatever he said. "Whatever Jake. You will in my ass be a better dad than you were before but for Seth's sake I'll let you try ONE more time. His soccer match is on Saturday at 6 o' clock at his school, be there or give up your parental rights to Seth." she waited a few more minutes and spoke again "Yeah, yeah we'll see won't we, I'll talk to you later Jake. I'm going to your Dad's house tomorrow why don't you try and go there too. I'm sure Billy would love to see you, why I don't know but he would. Bye" I heard her snap the phone shut and walk back onto the decking muttering a quite 'fucker' under her breath.

Great now she's quite. I suddenly saw red. How dare she subject my child to that kind of language?

I ran over to the hedge that was barely came above my waist and looked at her.

She was beautiful. She had dark brown, long, curly hair to just above her ass. She had chocolate brown eyes that looked just as fierce as her voice sounded. And she was hot as hell with long creamy legs that went on for days and perky breasts that I just wanted to keep my hands on for days . Wait what? I don't even know this woman and she's got me thinking of her in so many naughty situations that my brain was beginning to hurt. And I've only been looking at her for 30 seconds at most.

What did I even walk over to this hedge for again ?

Oh yeah to shout at her.

"Hey!" Her beautiful eyes looked over at me bewildered. I imagine I had an angry expression on my face and for a second she looked a little frightened but then she went back to bewilderment.

"Um…? Yes? do you want something?" She was still a little angry from her previous phone conversation but so was I.

" Yeah I WANT you to stop that foul language you were using. I'm trying to raise a respectful daughter that refrains from using swear words and it's hard enough with the sister I have so I'd really appreciate it if you stop with the insistent swearing" My voice had raised a little as I went through my speech and it took my whole strength to NOT swear at her because well that would make me a hypocrite.

Her face was very shocked and a little regretful. Good she should feel bad about taking the innocence from my daughter. Well she didn't but . . . she might as well have.

"I am soooo sorry, I didn't realise the hedges have ears." She laughed a little but I could see the distinct pink tint in her check and to be honest, it was kind of hot. "I um… just, well I, Ugh I really don't know what to say. I'm not usual like this it's just, huh well my ex always brings out the worst in me. I'm sorry." She looked honestly sorry so I decided to let her off the hook.

"It's fine just don't let it happen again please." She could see the pleading in my eyes and smiled. But it didn't reach her eyes; I guess this 'Jake' guy really upset her. "I'm Edward Cullen, I guess you're my new neighbour. I live here with my daughter Mackenzie. So ugh what's your name?" I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, this woman was hot and I was finding it hard to keep my eyes on her face opposed to her chest. But what a chest it was. Dam she is fine! Ok keep your eyes on her face Edward you can do this. You can do this. I can't do this! Ugh I'm so weak!

She was looking at me with a weird expression and crossed her hand over her chest but all it did was push them up rather than cover them and now the view was soooooo much better. "I'm Bella Swan, I live here with my son Seth, and he's inside the house at the moment." We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before I heard a car pull up in front of my house.

Ugh who is it now?


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

BPOV

* * *

I walked into the kitchen of our new house. Seth, my son is upstairs unpacking his toys in his room. Seth is really god's gift to me. He's just like his father, dark hair, lightly tanned skin and the most gorgeous smile known to man, but he got the important things from me, my eyes, loyalty, Passion, Intelligence and kindness. Not to tut my own horn or anything!

Jake-Seth's father- is a lying, cheating jerk. We went out in high school from the age of 14. He got me pregnant when I was 18 and he was 19. He stayed with me through the pregnancy but I knew he was unfaithful but I tried to ignore it.

The day Seth turned two was when I finally taking Jake's shit. He was late for Seth's party and when he did come he had lipstick on his neck. I brought upstairs to his room and gave him the verbal lashing of his life. My brother Emmett heard from the garden and gave Jake the old 'one-two uni-flu'.

Since then Jake's been breaking every promise he ever made to Seth.

'I promise I'll bring you fishing next week Seth' of course he never came, he was spending time with his whore Leah.

I was pulled out of my memories by my cell phone ringing.

It was Jake.

What does he want now?

"What do you want Jake?" I asked with irritation evident in my voice.

_"Oh nice Bella, be a bitch to the father of your child!!"_ Said the most annoying bastard to ever walk this earth.

"Jake, I'm tired, hungry and my brothers coming over, I wouldn't piss me off if I was you!" He was really starting to really get on my nerves. Now I just had to find out what he wanted _this is going to be fun!!_

"What do you want Jake?"

_"Um… well I was… well I was wondering if you um could um . . ." _He trailed off and I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"What is it Jake, I don't have all day?" I walked out the back door and shut it behind me. I didn't want Seth hearing me yell at Jake.

_" Ugh well, the thing is I can't bring Seth to the movies this week, so you'll have to tell him that I had work or something."_

"I told you not to piss me off!! You didn't come yesterday and now you're not coming tomorrow, you're such an ass!!"

_"Bella it's not my fault, I had things to do Jesus! Why don't you get off your ass and bring him I always have to."_ Ok that did, now I'm more than pissed off, I'm FURIOUS!!

"…… JAKE YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!" I hated swearing but Jake just brought out the worst in me.

_"Calm done Bella ok? I really couldn't come! Ugh… Leah's pregnant ok? I'm really messed up! So can you shut your trap and stop nagging, it's kind of your fault anyway because of all your complaining I was too tired to wear a condom"_Oh. No. He. Didn't.

"………. FUCK YOU JAKE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU ALWAYS STICK YOUR UNWRAPED DICK IN IMPRGNABLE PLACES! UGH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. God how didn't I see tat he was a jerk before I had a baby with him. I tried to calm myself down.

_"Calm down bells! Jesus! Look I gotta go soon Leah's real horny and I really don't want to get my head bit off ok? I'll try to come tomorrow ok" _Did I ever say that I hated this Jerk? Well if I didn't I'm saying it now. I. Hate. That. Jerk.

"Look Jake I honestly don't give a rat's ass about Leah's sexual needs, all I care about is that you come through for OUR son!" He was making me mad again and I'm sure Seth could hear us so I kept my voice down.

_"I said I'd try, what more do you want?"_

"I'm sick of it Jake, really I am. Do you know how long Seth waited yesterday for YOU to come and pick him up and spend time with him. He was up at 6 am, Jake, 6AM!! And you didn't even have the decency to call and tell me you weren't going to come." It was true, Seth was so upset that his dad didn't want to spend time with him.

_"Bella I'm sorry alright? I love Seth I just had other things to do; I promise you I'll try harder!"_

"You know you make all these promises you never keep and I. AM. SICK. OF. IT!" the original angry was seeping back into my voice.

_"Bella I'm sorry!" _I could hear the guilt in his voice but I kept going.

"He cried for hours when he found out you weren't coming and I hate when you hurt my little boy. So either you get your act together and stop putting that SLUT that ruined our relationship before your only child or I'll have to try and get full custody of him because you're hurting him as if there's no tomorrow Jake and I will not have it." I was serious about the full custody thing; I really wanted him out of Seth's life.

_"No Bella you can't do that, you can't take my son! I'll be a better dad I promise please just don't take away my son. Give me one ore chance!" _He sounded upset so I gave in. but I still had a little irritation evident in my voice.

"Whatever Jake. You will in my ass be a better dad than you were before but for Seth's sake I'll let you try ONE more time. His soccer match is on Saturday at 6 o' clock at his school, be there or give up your parental rights to Seth."

_"Ok thanks bells, I promise I won't let you down I'll be there."_

"Yeah, yeah we'll see won't we, I'll talk to you later Jake. I'm going to your Dad's house tomorrow why don't you try and go there too. I'm sure Billy would love to see you, why I don't know but he would. Bye"I shut my phone and muttered fucker under my breath as a paced around the deck.

How dare Jake break my baby's heart like that?

I was pulled out of my internal cursing of Jake when I heard the most beautiful voice yell " Hey" from across the way.

I looked up and saw the most handsome man in the world.

He had longish bronze locks that were in complete disarray on top of his head and glowing green eyes. He was wearing light blue, torn jeans that rested at his hips and a blue '

university PA Franklin 1988' tight fit t-shirt. He had Nike air max turbulence sneakers and a silver expensive looking dog tag around his neck.**(Link to Edward's Clothes in my profile)**

He was beautiful.

There is no other word for it.

I looked at his face and saw his anger and it frightened me a little.

Then I became confused. What did he want with me? Suddle I became furious 'I am not in the mood for this today

"Um…? Yes? Do you want something?"

" Yeah I WANT you to stop that foul language you were using. I'm trying to raise a respectful daughter that refrains from using swear words and it's hard enough with the sister I have so I'd really appreciate it if you stop with the insistent swearing" His voice had risen and to be honest he was turning me on. What is wrong with me?

I felt really bad about the swearing and I knew he could tell that by my expression.

I am soooo sorry, I didn't realise the hedges have ears." I laughed a little but was very embarrassed. Who would have thought that anyone could hear me.

"I um… just, well I, Ugh I really don't know what to say. I'm not usual like this it's just, huh well my ex always brings out the worst in me. I'm sorry." And I was serous I wasn't usually like that-in public anyways, when I'm with my brother or drunk I swear like a sailor- but when I have to talk to Jake I lose all my cool.

"It's fine just don't let it happen again please." He said with pleading eyes and I tried to smile but I was still upset after everything with Jake.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I guess you're my new neighbour. I live here with my daughter Mackenzie. So ugh what's your name?" He looked uncomfortable and I saw he repeatedly glance down at my tight fitting 'power rangers' t-shirt. I saw he evaluate the rest of my outfit. I was wearing dark, tight jeans, black ballet flats and a black scarf. I was wearing my silver locket with a picture of Seth 'now' and Seth as a baby.

I crossed my hands over my chest to cover his sight of my boobs but I just pushed them up farther

"I'm Bella Swan, I live here with my son Seth, and he's inside the house at the moment."

We stood around awkwardly for a few moments when we heard a car pull up front.

Ugh who is it now ?


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Hey Karen here Thanks for the response for last chapter ! Sorry I took so long !**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight**  


* * *

BPOV

* * *

"Eddie!" Came a high pitched shout from the front of his house.

"Back here!" Oh this must be his wife. He did mention a daughter.

Figures

All the hot ones are either married or gay!

And unfortunately for me I've already experienced the latter.

Ugh never again.

Poor Eric was shitting himself when I screamed at him for liking men

Me and tequila don't mix well.

His wife or whatever she was bounced through the gate and skipped over to Edward.

It took me a minute to take in her appearance.

She was beautiful but extremely short. Even though she probably didn't reach 4 feet in height she had legs that went on for days. She had dark brown almost black short spiky hair. She had a spot free complexion and the most breath taking smile.

But what struck me as odd was her clothes or rather her jewellery.

She was wearing a high waisted, pinstriped cream and black pencil skirt that went down as far as mid thigh.

She wore a tight cream long sleeve top and black and cream Peep-Toe Mary Jane pumps.

As for her jewellery she had a Mad Hatter ring, A heart and Spades Ring, Dangling key hole Earrings, A Matching Necklace and a Charm Bracelet, All items from Disney's new Alice in Wonderland Collection.

And I only knew all this because of my two nieces Rosalyn and **Quinlan. The name Rosalyn is Spanish that means Little Rose and she is indeed a little Rose like her mom Rosalie. The name Quinlan is Irish that means **Descendent of the Handsome Man. My brother loved that one.

Rosalyn is 9 and Quinlan is 7. They adore fashion and Disney but when fashion and Disney are combined it makes it all the better.

They actually called over one day and showed me all the exact jewellery this very small woman is wearing.

Ok back to the present.

The woman looked surprisingly familiar.

_I wonder if I teach her kid?_

I am a Kindergarten Teacher at the local Elementary school.

I looked at this woman and wondered how I knew her.

Then I saw something I would remember from anywhere.

A Butterfly and Musical note tattoo on her left ankle.

"Alice?"

Her piercing green eyes spotted me from my position at the opposite side of the hedge.

It was her.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

Confusion was evident on her face so I did the only thing I could think of.

I pulled up the side of my power rangers top and showed her my matching tattoo.

Her Eyes lit up in recognition and another beautiful smile graced her lips.

"Bella?" I just nodded my head and prepared for what I knew was coming.

And I tell you she didn't disappoint

She jump over the small hedge and leaped into my arms.

"Bella, Oh My Goodness, Cream Cheese and Crackers It's really you!" We hugged for what seemed like forever until I noticed Edward looking over at us with a confused expression.

"Alright Alice I thinks that enough. You don't need to hold on any longer."

She let go of my neck and hopped down off of me.

"Bella I just can't believe your really here." She smiled and I smiled back. I missed the little pixie I hadn't seen her since I was 16 when we got the tattoos.

We met at camp when we were 13 and shared a dorm. A girl from camp was picking on me because of the glasses that I had and Alice told her to 'go back to her country because her accent was giving everyone a headache' She was from Russia and her name was Irina. Alice then got in trouble because the other Russian girls Alexis and Fedora started crying.

I wasn't able to stay in touch with her because her family moved house. We never lived near each other in the first place but she never gave me her new address so I couldn't contact her. We had been at the camp until we were 16. We were best friends and I really could've had someone like her to help me with my pregnancy.

"I thought lived in Forks with your dada what are you doing in LA?"

"Actually I moved here with two years ago with my Ex boyfriend, Jake remember. But we broke up so I was staying with my brother Emmett until now. A teacher's salary isn't very big you now."

"You're a Teacher? Oh my Goodness. Really?"

" Yeah, well I was home schooled when I was 18 because I feel pregnant but I still graduated early and attended Washington State University.

It's actually my first year teaching."

Shock was clear on her face.

"You had a baby?"

"Yeah, he's inside actually do you want to meet him?"

I was scared she would think I was a slut and say no but she smiled a genuine smile and nodded her head.

"2 secs"

As I was walking into the house I saw Edward smile.

"SETH! Come down here for a minute and meet the new neighbours."

My little boy ran down the stairs and into my legs.

"Seth! No running down the stairs you could get hurt!" I said in my stern mom voice.

"Sorry Mom, now where's the new neighbours?" he gave me his Seth smile that made me forget why he was in trouble.

I took his hand and lead him into the garden.

"Alice, Edward this is my son Seth"

. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Hey Karen here Thanks for the response for last chapter ! Sorry I took so long again!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

* * *

* * *

Bella walked over to her back door to retrieve her son after a very confusing exchange between her and my sister.

I was shocked.

Alice knew Bella.

Weird.

I was still in shock when Bella walked over with her son.

He was cute.

He had short black hair, Bella's brow eyes and lightly tanned skin.

If it wasn't for the eyes I'd say he wasn't her son.

She smiled and introduced him as Seth and I snapped out of my state of shock.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen." I put out my hand to shake it and he took it with a smile.

"I'm Seth Black, I'm four. Do you know where I can find any other four year olds because I really don't have anything to do." I looked at him with shocked eyes but a knowing smile.

He was a genius.

Kenzie is just like him.

"Actually I know a very smart four year old just like you." I smiled as his eyes lit up.

"You do? Where is he?"

"Well ... It's actually a she, and she's ins-" I was cut off mid-sentence by a screaming Kenzie.

"...Daddy, daddy, look at what Auntie Ally and Uncle Jazz gave me!!" She came up beside me holding a new teddy bear and wearing the new clothes my mom gave me for her.

It was a flowing waist coat and butterfly t-shirt, with dark-wash belted jeans and pink ballet flats.

She had her 'M' necklace and 'M' bracelet with bow clips in her bronze curls.

She also had a pink Hello Kitty bag.

She was beautiful.

"What did Auntie Ally get you?" I played dumb.

"A new doggy daddy, look!" She pointed to the dog she had in her hand.

"it's a truffle terrier dog." Came a voice I wasn't expecting. I thought Alice would have said that but instead it was Seth.

"Really? I think I should call him Mr. Truffles." Kenzie said with a radiant smile on her face. "What's your name?"

"Seth Black. My mom and I just moved in next door." I surprised at proper grammar usually kids don't speak correctly till an older age.

He was smart.

"Oh are you the one that was saying bad words really loudly?" Kenzie moved her hand to her hip and had a disapproving frown on her face.

I looked to Bella and saw that she had blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sorry honey that was me! I was really upset and I know that it is never an excuse but I hope your not mad. I'm Sorry."

Bella looked uncomfortable but I would be too if I was getting told off by a four year old.

"It's ok I forgive you but don't let it happen again." Toward the end Kenzie's frown was turned upside doen and was now smiling.

"Thank you sweetie. I'm Bella."

"I'm Mackenzie Cullen, but everyone calls me Kenzie and my grandpa Carlisle calls me Mack and sometimes my daddy calls me Kenzers. But my mommy always calls me Mackenzie. She never uses a nickname and that makes me feel like she doesn't love me. But it's ok coz I have the bestest daddy in the world!" I felt bad for Kenzie she never experienced a good mother. Tanya never did her hair or hugged her or told her how much she loved her and Kenzie picked up on Tanya's distance.

Bella had a sad smile on her face as Kenzie continued with her little speech.

" My mommy never does my hair or plays dolls with me or dress up and she never comes to see me she is always too busy with her friends." Kenzie had tears in her eyes and I knelt down to take her into my arms.

Seth spoke up "We could share my mommy. She always does my cousins Rosalyn and Quinlan's hair all the time and she plays dress up with them too. Especially now that Auntie Rose has a baby in her tummy. My mommy is a great mommy and she's really nice to my boy cousin Aden." Seth was ranting now and Kenzie wasn't crying anymore.

"Bella, may I share you with Seth?" Kenzie asked as if she was making a business deal.

"Of course Sweetie you can come over and I'll play with you and do your hair anyday."

Bella said and my heart welled.

Mackenzie was going to have a mother figure in her life she didn't have to call Nana.

Or Alice but she was never really a mother figure just a really generous aunt.

Bella was making me like her more and more.

- - - - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Hey Karen here(See I only took a day) Thanks for the response for last chapter ! If I didn't respond back to your alerting and such Im sorry but I'm Tired so ttyl**

**I'll try update soon  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

* * *

When Mackenzie had told me about her mom my heart broke.

It was so sad.

Her mom is just like Jake.

My heart swelled with pride when Seth suggested that they share me.

He really is the kindest little boy in the world.

I looked over to Alice and she had a sad smile on her face.

"Daddy can Seth come and play in my room?" Said a now smiling Mackenzie.

"Sure thing Kenzers you too have fun, ok?" She was smiling and motioned for Seth to follow her into the house.

Edward reached over and pulled Seth over the hedge.

"Come on Seth!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I watched as they ran into the house.

Suddenly Alice started jumping up and down.

"What's wrong with you tiny?" I asked

"I just had the best idea for us to catch up!"

"What is it?"

"A SLEEPOVER!" I looked at as if she had two heads.

"How old do you think I am Ally?"

Edward sniggered from his place across the hedge.

"Oh come on Bella! It'll be fun and you can even invite Rosie!"

"Alice No! I have to look after Seth."

Edward was smiling and had a look in his eye I didn't like

"I'll watch Seth!"

I shot daggers his way.

_Alice__ will just get her way any way! Why bother fight it!_

"Fine!"

"Ohooh yes! Go call Rose and ask her to come. This'll be soooo fun!"

She was jumping up and down.

"Alice? Rose has three kids now and she's pregnant! I don't think she has time for a sleepover."

"Oh yeah I remember Rosalyn and Quinlan but she had another baby?"

"Yeah shes popping them out left right and centre."I laughed with Alice and Edward.

Suddenly I heard a voice I wasn't expecting.

"Hey! I heard that!"

I looked over to my back door and say Rose in all her pregnant glory.

She looked mad.

"Nice going Bells, tick off my pregnant wife why don't you."

Emmett walked out through door followed by Rosalyn and Quinlan.

"Auntie Bella!"

They screamed in harmony with each other and ran to me.

"Hey Roz! Quiny! What are you guys doing here?"

"Granda Charlie told Dad he had to help you with the moving in or he would put his gun on him." Rosalyn said with cheeky grin on her face.

Emmett was standing with a scowl on his face and muttering under his breath

"...stupid old man...she's got him rapped around his finger...why me, why can't he do it...I don't ever remember being his slave..."

"Hello! Extremely, angry pregnant woman over here!" Rose was waving her hand around in the air.

"I'm sorry Rose you know I love you." I walked over and hugged her and her anger melted. I felt the baby kick against me.

"Oh he kicks hard. He's gonna be a football player like you Em"

"I know, sometimes he just knocks the wind out of me" She was smiling down lovingly towards her stomach.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now" Said a voice from behind me. Alice does not know how bitchy Rose can be when you make comments on her pregnancy.

"Excuse me Tinker bell but I don't remember ever talking to you!"

"Oh you don't remember me? That hurts Rosie Posie!" Alice made a face upset face and drew a path from her eye to her cheek with her finger.

"Is that you Alice Cullen?" She walked over to stand in front of Alice. "Wow you didn't grow one bit shrimp!"

"Rosie that was mean!" Alice pouted.

"Don't you understand, Tink? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" Rose said in an overdramatic fake voice.

Just then the baby kicked and Rose had a pained expression.

"If you EVER put one of these MONSTERS in me again Emmett I will kill you!" Rose screeched at Emmett.

"The baby is not a monster mom." Quinlan said with a horrid expression.

"Hey Quiny, Roz remember me?" Alice asked the girls and they nodded "How 'bout you two go next door and play with Seth and my niece Mackenzie.

They nodded and ran to Edward's house.

"Now that they're gone we talk in peace. Emmett go unload Bella's boxes and set up her room. We're having a sleep over!" Alice started jumping up and down again. "But not you preggers we don't need no whiny bitch" Alice smiled and Rose fake a shocked expression.

"Tinker Bell! I hereby banish you forever!" Rose quoted from Peter Pan

I knew what the were looking for so I said my part

"Please, not forever."

"Well, for a week then."

We all started laughing except Edward.

_He doesn't get it_

"Haha...Edward go help Emmett set up Bella's room will 'ya?" Alice said while recovering from out laughing fit.

Edward walks to my house muttering away

"...She's here two seconds and she already has me doing her work...I hate when my sister makes me do what she wants...stupid midget...if she wasn't my little sister I would hurt her...Lousy good for 'nutin pixie..."

Of coarse Alice heard every word of his quiet rant but she just laughed and turned to Rose and I

"So...Sleepover?"

_I missed Alice......_

_- - - - - - - _

**A/N: By the way the qoutes are from peter pan. Rosalie Emmetts Rosalyn and Quinlan's clothes in my profile even though I didn't explain the clothes.  
**


	6. Important Authors Note

**Very Important Auther Note !!  
I Am deleting this HORRIBLE story !!****For those of you that liked it......Too Bad****For those of you that didn't (even though I only got positive reviews)....your lucky****My reason for dis-continuing this story is....... Im just not good at writing !****My profile name is what it is for a reason.  
I just write when im bored.**

But recently my nan died. Although we weren't that close, I loved her. Even when she couldn't remember my name she would tell me about her day and ask me about mine.  
Unlike most of the writers on this site. I'm not going to stop writing, or reading stories. I'm going to write one about my nan. Well its acually gonna be about Bella's nan.  
thanks anyway for reading this I know I wouldn't.

**R.I.P  
Nana  
I'll miss you always.  
but I know your in a better place.  
when granda died 15 years all you ever wanted to do was follow him.  
so have fun and say "HI" to granda for me!!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
